


Forever Bound

by Rens_Mistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominant, M/M, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rens_Mistress/pseuds/Rens_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco changed after the war and started dating. But what goes on behind closed doors? And why? DomDraco, SubHarry, Drarry slash Bondage BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Bound

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I might have a slight obsession with Harry and Draco. Drarry is a great pairing, even though some people think it'd be abusive. Because I don't think either will completely change, this is a BDSM fic. DomDraco and SubHarry.

Harry looked around the dungeon. Although the room was made of gray stone, Master Draco kept it warm.

"Don't want my little slave suffering unless it's by my hand," he'd said once when Harry asked. "And I can't have the cold distracting you from what I do."

Currently, Harry was on his knees in the middle of the room, a spreader bar keeping his knees shoulder width apart, and his hands tied behind his back. Master Draco had gone to go through the toys, telling Harry not to move or make a sound. Even knowing that he'd be punished, Harry couldn't help but shift. Through experience, he knew that Draco would know, no matter how small the movement.

Harry heard Draco step into the room again, but didn't look around, instead lowering his eyes.

"Good pet," Draco said softly, running his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry smiled hearing this. Draco was in a good mood, he would shift between pet and slave depending on his mood, and how sadistic he was feeling, during their scenes.

Draco tapped the plug in Harry's ass, causing it to shift and making Harry squirm and bit his lip.

"Something wrong, pet?" Draco asked, nipping Harry's neck.

"No, Master," Harry said, submissively. Draco always knew how drive Harry crazy, usually just with the littlest things.

Draco bit Harry's neck hard, making Harry arch back against him, squirming more. Draco dragged his nails down Harry's sides, asking quietly, "Are you sure? You seem to be moving an awful lot."

"Yes, Master," Harry said, arching more when Draco's nails dug into his hips. Harry moaned quietly, biting his lip when Draco's hands lowered, moving towards his throbbing cock. Harry whined when all Draco did was fit him with a cock ring.

"Hoping for something?" Draco asked, running his fingers over Harry's cock lightly.

"Yes, Master," Harry admitted quietly, trying to buck into Draco's hand.

"And what would that be pet?"

"Anything, Master. I want you, and anything you're willing to give. Please?" Harry answered honestly. Draco stepped back, smirking when Harry whined again.

"That gives me a lot I could do to you pet." Draco said, untying Harry and picking up a flogger, making sure to keep it out of Harry's sight. "Lean forward."

Harry leaned forward obediently, looking at the spot between his hands. Draco swung the flogger against Harry's ass lightly, delighting in Harry's quiet gasp when the plug shifted. Harry shifted his hips, waiting for the next swing, knowing that Draco would just get more intense.

"Keep your mouth closed, pet. I won't be stopping until you scream," Draco said, swinging the flogger against Harry's ass again.

"Yes, Master," Harry said, trying not to moan when the plug shifted against his prostate.

Draco swung the flogger again, adding more force. Harry shifted slightly at the hit, bracing himself. Harry knew that Draco was telling the truth but he didn't care. Harry loved the pain, and Draco knew that. Draco made sure to exploit this every chance he got.

Draco swung the flogger a few more times, adding force each time. Harry moaned quietly, squirming again. He knew his ass was turning red, he could feel the heat, but he didn't want to scream yet. He didn't feel like he needed to yet.

Draco kept going, sometimes aiming for the plug directly. Harry's ass was turning a brighter shade of red, and after a few more swing it looked like he was starting to feel the pain. Draco swung as hard as he could, making Harry cry out, and pull away slightly.

Draco stopped, both of them breathing hard. Draco ran his hand over Harry's ass softly, twisting the plug. Harry moaned and arched, trying to press back against Draco. Draco smirked and moved his other hand to Harry's cock. Harry moaned loudly, bucking into Draco's hand. Draco pulled away quickly, saying, "You don't get to cum yet, pet."

Draco undid his pants, moving in front of Harry. As soon as Harry saw, he leaned forward, licking up Draco's shaft slowly. Draco smirked, running his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry licked up Draco's cock again, sucking the tip. Draco moaned, and Harry bobbed his head, slowly taking more of Draco's cock. Draco flicked the flogger against Harry's back, causing Harry to moan around him. After another minute Draco pulled away, pulling the plug out of Harry's ass slowly.

Harry moaned and begged, "Please, Master, fuck me. Please, I want you so badly, please?"

Draco smirked and pressed his cock against Harry's ass lightly. He stroked Harry's cock lightly, saying, "You want my cock buried in your ass? Fucking you until you need to cum?"

Harry nodded, and Draco stroked his cock faster, saying, "What if I don't let you cum pet? What if I fuck you, and use you for my please, but leave that ring on you all night?"

Harry groaned at that thought, but kept bucking into Draco's hand. Draco slid his cock into Harry's ass slowly, making them both moan. Draco started off slowly, stroking Harry in time with his thrusts.

Harry squirmed and clenched around Draco, silently urging him to go faster. Draco obliged, moaning and digging his nails in Harry's hip. Harry arched, and moaned, moving against Draco.

Draco's movements started to get more frantic and uncontrolled as he got closer to cumming.

"Please, Master, please let me cum, I need to, please," Harry started begging, moving against Draco quickly.

Draco took the ring off Harry's cock mumbling, "Cum pet, now!"

Harry moaned loudly, cumming hard. Draco kept moving in Harry's ass, moaning loudly as he got closer to the edge. Harry pressed back against Draco and clenched around him again, making Draco cry out as he came too.

After a minute to catch their breath, Harry and Draco moved to the bed they kept in their dungeon. Draco was on his back, his arm around Harry, who's head was on his chest. Draco stroked Harry's hair lightly, the two of them starting to doze off.

The war had changed them both in many ways, but they were still the same in others. Draco was still the young man looking for control in his own life, and Harry was still the man wanting to give himself to someone.

Draco found what he needed with Harry. They started dating shortly after the war, and Harry was willing to give everything up for him. At the same time, Harry found what he needed. He needed someone who could see past the name, and find something there. Harry needed to be able to shed the namees that had defined him, and Draco needed an outlet, a way of getting out from under those who had controlled his life for so long.

They yawned, dozing off together. They had each other, and even if the rest of the wizarding world was against it, they wouldn't give it up for anything.


End file.
